BloodClan Book 1: Slaved Pit
by MiraClarinet
Summary: New apprentice Dreampaw was happy as could be. Her best friedn would be her training partner, the leader her mentor. that was before BloodClan showed their ugly faces. When her and two others are kidnapped, will they escape? Formerly Painful Tears. T for
1. New Apprentices

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**_

_**Note: Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**_

_I've waited so long for this. I can't ruin it now. Who cares if Wildkit and Featherkit are not allowed? I shouldn't need to tell them Lightstar might not let them become apprentices if they keep acting like this. Dreamkit watched her sisters fight. In the nursery, she could here Goldenkit, her best friend, complaining as he was cleaned. Dreamkit perked her ears as he quieted, joining her at the nursery entrance closely followed by Winterpetal, his mother, and her own mother Gingerspot. He sat next to her. They both flinched as Gingerspot hissed and pounced onto Featherkit and Wildkit, one in each paw. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Apprentices don't fight like you two! Do you want to be apprentices?" She growled. Both were able to struggled free and sat up abruptly._

"_Sorry." They mewed in unison. Goldenkit shifted closer._

"_What this time?" He asked._

"_A mouse." Dreamkit replied, glancing over at Goldenkit. As usual, he was tall, proud and confident looking. His white chin was high, while his golden-brown spotted back was straight. His chest was out, his tail curled neatly around his paws. Dreamkit looked away. He seemed different to her, something she had been noticing for about a moon now. His tail was growing longer and more controllable, his legs also becoming tall and more slender. His body was becoming lean and muscular. His green eyes were always fixed directly ahead, but when they were on Dreamkit, she could see them sparkling like a dew-strewn leaf. When she looked at him, she felt something more, something stronger then what she had felt since they could see. Whatever she could feel, it was not friendship. Was it love?_

_Dreamkit couldn't dwell on the thought any longer. A sudden shadow blocked the sun. All six cats standing outside the nursery looked up. A darkened tan silhouette laid at the top of a pointed rock which leaned into most of the clearing. Dreamkit could only tell who it was by knowledge. It was Lightstar, leader of WaterClan. _

"_Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" She called. Goldenkit and Dreamkit exchanged an excited glance. Even Featherkit and Wildkit perked up. All kits looked at their mothers, who both gave a quick nod. They stood up and bounded over to the center of the group. _

"_Are you ready?" Featherkit asked Wildkit, so that only those nearby could hear. Wildkit nodded. _

"_I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Featherkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Beetlewing, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Featherpaw. Goldenkit, from this moment forward you will be known as Goldenpaw. Nighthawk, you will mentor Goldenpaw. Dreamkit, from this moment forward you will be know as Dreampaw. I will be your mentor. Wildkit, you have chosen a different path. From this moment forward, until you have earned your medicine cat name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Palesong, you are ready for an apprentice. You will train Wildpaw." Each mentor touched noses with their apprentices. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw looked at each other. Their mentors, Lightstar and Nighthawk, were almost inseparable friends, like them. Beetlewing and Brightwish had been their apprentices not many moons before, and they were always training together because of their mentors. That meant they would too. _

"_Featherpaw, Wildpaw, Dreampaw, Goldenpaw!" The Clan chanted. Suddenly, the happy chants broke off, giving way to fear scent and muttered gasps. _


	2. BloodClan

More silhouettes marked the sky, signaling some cats had entered from the camp entrance, which sat behind the Highrock. Without warning, the Clan scattered. Goldenpaw and Dreampaw dashed away in the heat of the moment. The strange cats were giving chase. Looking just to the side, she could see Wildpaw and Featherpaw being heeled by a dark tom. They broke off, causing the tom to stop for a moment to decide who to chase.

"No kill, capture least two!" A single cat sat at the top of the Highrock. He yelled commands to the cats. Lightstar was battling with a larger she-cat. Dreampaw paused.

"Don't stop!" Goldenpaw hissed. He grabbed her by the scruff, dragging her along. She looked back to see a pure black tom with ice blue eyes following closely behind. She regained her footing and both cats sped off, just to get cut off by an almost identical black she-cat with yellow eyes. Dreampaw could see white peeking from her belly. She grabbed Goldenpaw. In surprise, Dreampaw stopped and skidded. Before she could turn away, she too was grabbed by the tom. All cats stopped as the new apprentices struggled.

"Leave now before reaction." The Highrock tom yowled. The cats turned and ran away with great speed. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw squealed, as did another cat who was in too much fear to be recognized. The WaterClan cats chased, but were too slow and were outrun by the entrance. Dreampaw could feel herself swinging in the tom's mouth. She could feel trees and rocks brush her nose. The group turned, but the tom holding her fell in too close to a tree, knocking her out.

"Wake up." A tom's voice whispered desperately in Dreampaw's ear. She moaned, her body aching all over. She managed to open her eyes and lay on her stomach. Goldenpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"I had such a bad dream." She commented. Goldenpaw looked away.

"It wasn't a dream." He meowed, flicking his tail towards the entrance to the tiny den they were in. Two cats sat in the entrance, blocking out most light and making it impossible for them to get out. Dreampaw recognized the tom and she-cat who had taken them away. She sat up abruptly and looked around. Only two other cats were with them; a bright ginger and white she-cat and a white she-cat Dreampaw recognized as Morningfrost of her own Clan. The ginger and white she-cat didn't smell of any of the other Clans, which she had only been able to smell on the fur of border patrols, so she guessed she was a kitty pet.

"Good, your awake." Morningfrost meowed sadly.

"Where are we?" Dreampaw asked.

"The camp of BloodClan." The ginger and white she-cat replied.

"BloodClan? But why did they attack and take us away?" Goldenpaw hissed in confusion.

"We have always had trouble with BloodClan. Even the other Clans have. They are not so much a Clan as a band of rogues. Every time we name new apprentices and sometimes even warriors, they are there to take our cats away. Nobody knows what happens to them. A rare few have escaped, and they have said BloodClan takes the prisoner cats and turns them into their slaves, making them choose their fresh-kill, clean their dens, wash their fur. They are some of the laziest cats you will ever meet, according to the escaped. The only thing they do on their own is border patrols and have a few cats go with hunting slaves to make sure they don't escape." Morningfrost explained. Goldenpaw and Dreampaw gasped. The ginger and white she-cat moved over to join them.

"I had a friend who escaped from here after becoming a slave. She said that any cat over six moons was forced to have kits, mostly if they disobeyed. Sometimes the kits were a BloodClan tom's, but even a brother and sister slave have been forced to mate before. She left at six moons, but came back at about twelve moons with two litters of kits, both trapped here. She also said that every no and full moon, slave cats and kits are offered as sacrifices to Tigerstar, the cat who brought them here." She whispered, her eyes wide. All three Clan cats perked up in surprise. Dreampaw gulped. Forced to mate? She didn't want kits, at least not yet!

"Who are you?" Goldenpaw asked her. She laughed.

"Sorry. My name is Sandi." She meowed. The tom at the entrance snorted.

"My name is Morningfrost, and these two are Goldenpaw and Dreampaw." Morningfrost mewed. Both cats guarding snorted.

"Not for long." The she-cat meowed. All four cats glanced at each other just as a yowl seeped into the den.

"Cats join to gain more slaves. Night Wind and Black Raven, grab newcomers." A tom with a weird accent called from outside. The two cats came in and herded them, one on each side. In the clearing was a large hole that smelled of crowfood. Many cats were surrounding it, staring up at a rock jutting into the cent that looked like a path to a tall rock at the center. They were led to the edge, where his shadow covered up their pelts. Where they were, a path carved into the hole circled until it reached the bottom, where more cats were watching with sadness in their eyes.

"We have four new slaves. The kittypet will now be known as Dirt, the tom as Dead, the white cat as Plain and the calico as Pit. Night Wind and Black Raven, show them into the slave hole." He meowed.

"He changed our names!" Goldenpaw, or Dead, hissed quietly into her ear as they were pushed into the hole. Dreampaw, now Pit, nodded but said nothing. The other cats moved away.

"Haven't I seen you before?" A brown tom asked Dead, Plain and Pit. Pit noticed most were brown. She blinked. They weren't brown. It was dirt on their fur. Morningfrost purred and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"It is so great to see you Snowpelt!" She mewed. He purred as well.

"But under not so great circumstances." He pointed out. She nodded, glancing back at the two younger cats.

"You remember young Goldenkit and Dreamkit, right?" She asked him. He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. They were less then a moon old when we became warriors. Then I was captured by BloodClan and taken here." Snowpelt remembered.

"Yes." Plain's eyes glittered with both sadness and happiness.

"If our names were changed, then is yours too?" Dirt asked. Snowpelt nodded.

"Melt." He replied.

"Better then some names." A she-cat with calico spots poking through the dirt on her fur mewed.

"This is Crowfood, my kit. I am Carrion." A similar but larger she-cat mewed. Melt nodded.

"So, did you two become apprentices before you were captured?" He meowed. Pit and Dead nodded.

"Most of the older ones were taken as new warriors, if even of a Clan. Usually new apprentices are faster, but not against Night Wind and Black Raven. " Crowfood mewed. Carrion flicked her tail over her daughter's muzzle.

"Don't upset them. I am sure they are upset enough as it is!" She warned. Crowfood nodded. Before Pit could comment, she was barreled into by two kits.

"Sorry." The gray tom mewed. The silver she-kit nodded in embarrassment.

"Maggot! Rotten! Come back here! You are almost six moons, and you have to save your energy to work. Otherwise, you will be this moons sacrifice!" A ginger she-cat hissed.

"Fall, these are the newcomers. My sister, Plain, and two apprentices of WaterClan, now Pit and Dead." Melt called to her. She bounded over.

"Nice to meet you." She meowed, touching noses with all of them.

"Are these your kits?" Pit asked. Fall nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, they are also Night Wind's. Most of us are forced to mate with the stronger toms. Depending on how strong and useful our kits are, they are either given to a queen in BloodClan or used later for sacrifices. Some lucky ones get to live, but by the time they can understand what is going on they would rather be sacrificed." Fall replied. Pit's heart went out to the she-cat. She wouldn't want to have kits of a tom she didn't love, especially a capture. Even worst, the kits possibly would be used for a sacrifice.

"That is terrible." Dead commented. All the cats around them nodded.


	3. Morningsong's Punishment

_**Before we start this chapter I will post the BloodClan Allegiances!**_

_**Note: The Healer is former WaterClan medicine cat, which is why she has a slave name. **_

_**Leader: **__Dark Tiger- dark brown tom_

_**Healer: **__Pain(Rosepetal)- ginger and white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan_

_**Warriors: **__Night Wind- black tom with ice blue eyes_

_Black Raven- black she-cat with a white underbelly_

_Forbidden Love- pregnant white and tan she-cat, to-be mother of Night Wind's kits_

_Quick Run- brown tabby tom_

_Star Stripes- silver tabby tom_

_Phantom Wolf- gray and white tom_

_White Stalker- black and white tom_

_Bright Starlight- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Night Wind's kits Fire Wind and Crow Wing_

_Twilight Sun- black she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Winged Squirrel- pregnant white she-cat, to-be mother of White Stalker's kits_

_**Kits: **__Fire Wind- Ginger tom_

_Crow Wing- white she-cat with black front paws_

_**Slaves: **__Carrion(Breezestream)-calico she-cat, former WindClan cat_

_Crowfood(Echopaw)- calico she-cat with blue eyes_

_Melt(Snowpelt)- white tom, formerly of WaterClan_

_Fall(Fallingwing)- ginger she-cat, mother of Night Wind's kits Maggot and Rotten_

_Trip(Amberthorn)- gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of EarthClan_

_Fly(Petalflight)- pregnant black she-cat, to-be mother of White Stalker's kits_

_Kittypet(Cory)-long-furred brown and white tabby tom, former kittypet_

_Invisible(Pureice)- white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan, new mother of Phantom Wolf's kits Hide and Broken_

_Dirt(Sandi)- ginger and white she-cat, former kittypet_

_Plain(Morningsong)- white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan_

_Dead(Goldenpaw)- golden brown and white tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of WaterClan_

_Pit(Dreampaw)- calico and white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan_

_**Slave kits: **__Maggot- silver she-cat_

_Rotten- gray tom_

_Hide- gray and white she-cat_

_Broken- white she-cat_

_**Yes, the slaves can overrun BloodClan, but they are weaker and more tired. BloodClan may be lazy, but they aren't slow or weak.**_

"I call all cats and slaves to gather around the Slavehole for our full moon sacrifice!" Pit and the others had been at the BloodClan camp for almost a moon. The cat at the top of the Slavehole Stone, who Pit knew all too well, was known as Dark Tiger. Now that she had been here for so long, she knew how things were run in BloodClan. Leaders were given the name Tiger instead of -star like her own Clans. Names didn't change and there were no apprentices. Like slaves, six moon old cats had the possibility of becoming queens, which were never separated from the others. Queens were normal warriors, just with kits. The healer, equivalent to a medicine cat, was a slave from her own Clan who had been Palesong's mentor.

"Aren't Invisible's kits so cute?" Dead asked. Pit nodded. The white WaterClan cat had given birth only a day before. Dark Tiger had given her kit's the names Hide and Broken.

"As is a common full moon sacrifice, our newest slave queen will be given to Tigerstar. Invisible, come forward." Dark Tiger yowled. Invisible's eyes widened.

"But my kits won't have milk!" She protested.

"Fall and the others do. They will feed Broken." Dark Tiger hissed. Invisible hung her head, but she stepped forward.

"What about Hide?" Dead noted quietly.

"I'm sorry my kits." She whispered as she passed Fall, who was holding her kits sadly.

"Tigerstar, you have given us a Clan to be proud of. You ask of us each full moon to give you a queen and a kit. This moon we hand over to you both Invisible and Hide. As we send them to their deaths, we ask for you to give us another half moon of protection and comfort." Dark Tiger called to the sky. Night Wind took Hide from fall and pushed Invisible from the Slavehole stone. He threw Hide down after her. Both landed with a crack and a screech. A pool of blood surrounded both cats. Pit hung her head. Another cat from her Clan had died right before her eyes, all because of BloodClan.

"Morning Pit." Dead mewed. She hissed.

"I hate that name!" She commented. Dead twitched his ear in agreement.

"We all hate our names, but it could mean death if we didn't use them around BloodClan." Crowfood commented. Pit thought for a moment.

"Around them." She mewed suddenly, jumping up. All of her friends looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Melt asked finally.

"Nobody ever said we had to use these dreadful names around each other! I say that here in the Slavehole we use our real names." She explained, pacing back and forth.

"That is a good idea." Melt decided.

"It is settled then. We use our real names in the Slavehole and our slave names everywhere else." Plain announced.

"I don't really know your real names though. Besides, I don't have a real name." Crowfood pointed out. The others introduced each other using their birth names.

"Cats who were born here can get a new name so they aren't left out. Maybe someday we can even go back." Morningsong mewed.

"How about we name you Echopaw? You are just over the age of an apprentice." Carrion meowed. Newly Echopaw lifted her head happily. Dreampaw tilted her head.

"Alright. We have Snowpelt, Morningsong, Sandi, Goldenpaw, Echopaw, Fallingwing, Cory, Petalflight, Amberthorn and I forget what your name was Carrion." She mewed.

"Breezestream." She replied. Amberthorn, a former EarthClan cat known outside of the Slavehole as Trip, sat quietly nearby. His eyes glittered at hearing his old name again.

"I want a cool name!" Maggot whined. Fallingwing licked her head.

"What do you say?" She asked Dreampaw. The calico she-cat perked her ears in surprise.

"Why are you asking me? They are your kits." She mewed.

"You gave Echopaw her name. I think you could choose some better then anything I can think of." Fallingwing replied. She looked slightly embarrassed. Dreampaw thought for a moment.

"What do you think of Lilykit for Maggot and Smokekit for Rotten?" She asked finally. Both kits squealed in delight and Fallingwing nodded with a smile. Broken stared at them on wobbling legs, her eyes newly opened.

"Me?" She stammered. Fall licked her head gently.

"Brokenkit." She decided immediately. The kit mustered a small smile but her expression turned sad again, as it had been since the sacrifice of her family. Goldenpaw licked Dreampaw's ear comfortingly. The BloodClan cats were starting to wake up, which meant not only did they have to use their slave names, but they had to work as well. A shadow appeared at the edge.

"Plain! You, Dirt and Trip go with Quick Run, Star Stripes and Phantom Wolf. You are to hunt." A she-cat called to the slave cats. All three cats looked at their friends but obeyed, ascending the steep incline into the BloodClan camp. The shadow disappeared, but another appeared on another side. Winged Squirrel's white pet shone in the sunlight.

"Pit, you are on den cleaning duty. Start with ours and then Dark Tiger's. Dead, your on tick-picking. Everyone else needs to repair the dens and surrounding wall. The storm a few nights ago destroyed most of them." She commanded. Dead and Pit were the first to leave, followed by the others. Pit led the way to the warriors' den.

"Good, the slaves are here." Black Raven hissed.

"About time too! How come we always get slow ones?" The ginger queen added. Her two kits bounced around Pit and Dead, making remarks about them being slow and nipping at their legs.

"Will, what are you two waiting for? I have ticks and dirty bedding!" Another queen, Forbidden Love, growled. Both cats mewed apologies and began to do their assigned jobs. As usual, Pit took the dirty bedding and threw it into the Slavehole. It was the only bedding they got, so they got as much as possible. It didn't make a comfortable bed.

Pit grabbed as much clean moss as she could from the pile by the Healer's den. Pain had been WaterClan medicine cat, mentor of Palesong. Pit hadn't been too old when BloodClan had come for her and Melt.

"Finally!" Bright Starlight snapped as Pit finished replacing their bedding. She bowed her head and stepped back, out of the den. She then bounded into Dark Tiger's den. He was inside, chewing on a bone.

"I have heard from some of my warriors you are being slow. Do you know what happens to slow she-cats?" He hissed. _Already? Someone must have come to him while I was getting the moss! Pit thought. She knew all too well what would happen. He lowered her head and didn't say anything, as was the rule for slaves. If they spoke or disobeyed a BloodClan cat, they would be forced to have kits. Toms would be killed or punished. _

"_Get to work!" Dark Tiger hissed, and immediately Pit grabbed all the dirty bedding she could hold and trudged out of his den. She threw the old moss out and started towards Pain's den. Two familiar cats appeared at the entrances to the other two dens. Plain looked upset, as she had been for about a moon, as she came out of Pain's den. Dead had a large scratch down his cheek, which was bleeding enough for blood to drip down his chin. Both blinked at her and trudged down the Slavehole incline. Pit replaced Dark Tiger's bedding and quickly left. His amber gaze sent shivers down her spine. When she entered the Slavehole, cats were surrounding her friends._

"_This is why I hate them! I don't see why we can't say that we have gotten all of the ticks off of them or comment about how good hunting is in their territory!" Amberthorn growled. Morningsong nodded weakly, looking sick. Dreampaw noticed Goldenpaw's scar had dried up and was no longer dripping blood down his chin. His eye, however, was slightly closed because the scar went up too close to it. _

"_What is going on?" Dreampaw asked Snowpelt quietly as a roar of angry meowing rose from the others. He looked as upset as Morningsong. _

"_Morningsong has become pregnant because she said hunting was good about a moon ago." He replied._


	4. Emotions Escaped

Pit glanced at Plain. She had been confined to camp duties since she started to show her pregnancy, and instead of Dead picking ticks it was her. Dead had taken her normal spot on the hunting group. Pit was upset about it. She was no longer working with him most of the time, and only saw her best friend at night and before duties. Even Maggot and Rotten had began to do duties. They had to help with repairs, which were still a problem because BloodClan's territory often had huge storms that destroyed dens and camp walls. Fly had had her kits, but out of the three only two were left. Plain had just enough milk to feed them. Fly had been sacrificed less then a moon after her kits were born, similar to Invisible. Just thinking about Plain having the same fate made Pit sick to her stomach. 

"Your late again. One more time and you will have your friends' fate!" Fire Wind hissed. He was now old enough to be an apprentice of her own Clan, but there was no such thing in BloodClan. Therefore, he and his sister were just extra lumps on a log.

"Yeah! And tell that dumb Plain to hurry up and get in here too! There is a tick biting my rear!" Twilight Sun hissed. Fury rose in Pit's stomach. 

"Look at this huge one in my bedding! I find that a signal of poor replacement!" Quick Run snapped. Pit had enough. 

"Leave me alone! I try my hardest, but all you guys do to thank us is yell at us if we are a moment late! You are all just lazy softies who rely so much on speed that you have no way to back it up! Truth is, you are weaklings that can't fend for yourselves!" Pit snapped, pouncing on Quick Run. Immediately she was countered by Twilight Sun. The black she-cat pinned her down and scratched her back to create a streak of blood.

"Slaves are not supposed to talk, let alone attack us!" She hissed sharply, raking another claw down Pit's flank. Together, Twilight Sun and Quick Run grabbed her by the scruff and took her outside, straight to Dark Tiger's den. Pit could feel Plain's surprised gaze on her as they passed. She had just come from the medicine den, where she had o go before duties for mouse bile. Trip and Fall let out small gasps as Pit was dropped at the entrance of dark Tiger's den. Pit kept her eyes narrowed and she didn't look away from her captors. Twilight Sun called a greeting to her leader, who appeared not long later. Quick Run explained everything and the two were dismissed as Pit was led inside. 

"I've warned you before. I was going to give you one last chance, but you have destroyed your own fate. Because of the way you have acted today, you will share the fate of Plain. Tonight you will be led into the forest by one of our toms, and you know what will happen then." He growled. "Until then, your orders are to stay in the Slavehole and dwell on your disrespect. I have told Twilight sun to get Maggot to do your duty." The anger and hatred in Pit's stomach had been added to fear, and now she felt more sick then before. She could not hold it in any longer, otherwise she felt as if she would explode.

"I hate you." She rasped through an aching throat. Dark Tiger hissed and scratched her eye so she could only see in one. She could feel blood dripping down, but paid no attention as she was pushed out. With a growl she trudged into the Slavehole. 

Pit opened her eye. Her scratched one could only open half, much like Dead's had been when he was given his punishment a while back. The faint scents of the hunting group wafted into her nostrils, especially Dead's. Her heart sunk. She didn't want to have another cat's kits, not out of her will. She was too young in her eyes, and many others. She could tell he was talking with Trip. Whatever the tom said made him upset, for his pawsteps were soon heard bounding down the Slavehole incline. He appeared at the entrance and quickly ran over to Pit, rubbing his muzzle comfortingly against her own. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes full of worry and sadness. Pit nodded weakly.

"I'm scared." She meowed quietly. He licked her scar gently.

"I know." He mewed. 

She could tell the sun was going down. Since he had gotten back Dead had stayed with her, his eyes not leaving the entrance like her own. Now, only faint rays of light entered the den. Voices outside were low and worried. They were barely loud enough to hear. Dead and Pit could only understand a few of the words.

"They…escape… almost time…terrible…young…Dead…Pit…feel bad…" Amberthorn meowed. 

"How…know…dark…dig…kits…me." Morningsong mewed. Her voice was cracked and upset. Her scent signaled she felt it was all her fault. It got quiet, all except for two sets of pawsteps trudging down the incline. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw shared a glance as they recognized the scents. It was Dark tiger and Quick Run. Dark Tiger growled something too low for them to hear and Fall quickly appeared at the entrance. Her eyes betrayed her feelings.

"They are here for you Pit." She rasped. Dead licked her ear and she followed Fall out. Quick run looked mad and Dark tiger looked as if he was enjoying himself. 

"Come." He meowed. Pit looked at her paws but followed the toms out of the Slavehole and out of the camp. She could feel the gazes of the BloodClan cats watching her. 

"This is where I leave you. Go where you like in the territory. Come back when you are done. I will wait here for you." Dark Tiger ordered. Quick run nodded and pushed Pit ahead of him. He ordered her to turn when he wanted her to, and they were soon at a clearing. The moon was right above their heads. This was the first time Pit had been out of the BloodClan camp. 

_**The next part may be graphic, so it will have its own chapter for those who want to skip it. Just a warning. Also, after that every other chapter will have allegiances because it might move quickly.**_


	5. GRAPHIC! IF YOU MIND IT, DON'T READ!

_**Warning: Graphic! Includes stuff some readers may not find appropriate! If you do not want to read, skip to the next chapter.**_

_**Pit looked at Quick Run. He was glaring at her.**_

"_**Today you attacked me and defied BloodClan. Because of that, you will have two punishments. One has already been bestowed upon you in the scars you now sport on your back and flank. The other will be bestowed by me in the form of kits. To make it more of a punishment, you have not been allowed to choose your kits' father, and I have been chosen by Dark tiger to give you the punishment as I did your friend Plain. Escaping me can result in death." He growled. Pit was again sick to her stomach. She didn't want kits, let alone a BloodClan cat's. Before she could turn and try to run, Quick Run was on top of her. She could feel him going inside her, in and out. She wanted to scream in pain, but knew that would make it worse. He squirmed on top of her, his weight pushing her to the ground. She hated the feeling of him inside her. She moaned in pain as he became faster and harder. She squirmed out of reflexes, trying to get away, but **_

_**it made him move again harder and faster. Fear gripped her stomach and bones, threatening to engulf her, but then he stopped. She felt weak and dirty, dust caking her body. He pulled away, satisfaction in his eyes. Pit felt like she had been destroyed from the heart out. **_

"_**Clean yourself." He ordered. Weakly, not wanting to upset him while they were alone, she began to rasp her tongue over her body. She quickly removed the dust and stood up. Quick Run pushed her back to the camp entrance. Sure enough, Dark Tiger was still waiting.**_

"_**Ready?" Quick Run nodded and the two cats led Pit inside. **_


	6. Escape

_**Allegiance time! Just so you know, this is a large jump from the last two chapters. **_

_**Leader: **__Dark Tiger- dark brown tom_

_**Healer: **__Pain(Rosepetal)- ginger and white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan_

_**Warriors: **__Night Wind- black tom with ice blue eyes_

_Black Raven- pregnant black she-cat with a white underbelly, mother of Star Stripes' kits_

_Forbidden Love-white and tan she-cat, mother of Night Wind's kits Dusty Snow and Ginger Moon_

_Quick Run- brown tabby tom_

_Star Stripes- silver tabby tom_

_Phantom Wolf- gray and white tom_

_White Stalker- black and white tom_

_Bright Starlight- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Twilight Sun- black she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Winged Squirrel- pregnant white she-cat, mother of White Stalker's kits Snow Stalker, Black Spots and Night Walker_

_Fire Wind- ginger tom_

_Crow Wing- white she-cat with black front paws_

_**Kits: **__Dusty Snow- tan and white tom_

_Ginger moon- pale ginger she-cat_

_Snow Stalker- white she-cat_

_Black Spots- white tom with black spots_

_Night Walker- black she-cat_

_**Slaves: **__Carrion(Breezestream)- pregnant calico she-cat, former WindClan cat, to-be mother of Star Stripes' kits_

_Crowfood(Echopaw)- pregnant calico she-cat with blue eyes, to-be mother of Star Stripes' kits_

_Melt(Snowpelt)- white tom, formerly of WaterClan_

_Fall(Fallingwing)- ginger she-cat_

_Trip(Amberthorn)- gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of EarthClan_

_Kittypet(Cory)-long-furred brown and white tabby tom, former kittypet_

_Dirt(Sandi)- ginger and white she-cat, former kittypet, to-be mother of Fire Wind's kits_

_Plain(Morningsong)- white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan, mother of Quick Run's kits Hurt and Scab_

_Dead(Goldenpaw)- golden brown and white tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of WaterClan_

_Pit(Dreampaw)- calico and white she-cat, formerly of WaterClan, to-be mother of Quick Run's kits_

_Maggot(Lilykit)- silver she-cat_

_Rotten(Smokekit)- gray tom_

_Broken(Brokenkit)- white she-cat_

_**Slave kits: **__Bitten- black and white tom_

_Drown- white she-cat_

_Hurt- brown and white she-cat_

_Scab- light brown tabby she-cat_

_Dreampaw licked her swollen stomach with mews of protest from Hurt and Scab, who were sleeping beside her. She was due to kit any day, and therefore was forced to stay inside the den until they were born. Goldenpaw purred comfortingly as she relaxed again. He had been allowed to stay later in the day as long as he got his duty done. He had taken back the duty of picking off BloodClan's ticks while Morningsong had gone back to hunting. Dreampaw glanced at the two older kits and the other soon-to-kit queens. Tired as they were, they had been working at a tunnel since the night Dreampaw had been given the burden of Quick Run's kits. At the point they were at, Sandi was almost beyond the territory of BloodClan. She lived up to both her names, being a great digger. It wouldn't be long before Dreampaw, Goldenpaw, the kits and the others going with them would be able to go into the tunnel as well and follow it out of BloodClan's grasp. Morningsong entered the den just as Sandi's scent reappeared in the tunnel. _

"_How are you?" The white queen asked._

"_Could be better." Dreampaw replied dully. It hurt her throat to talk. She hadn't been doing too much of it since she became pregnant. Morningsong flicked her tail comfortingly across her ear. Something seemed wrong with the queen. She licked both her kits head as if saying goodbye to them. Sandi stepped out of the tunnel._

"_Good news! I broke ground! The tunnel leads into my garden, and right behind my garden is a Clan territory, though which I am not quite sure. I think it belongs to my sister." She mewed proudly. Low cheers broke out from the surrounding cats._

"_Dreampaw, Goldenpaw, tonight after the sacrifice ceremony take as many cats as possible and the kits." Morningsong ordered. Dreampaw nodded. _

"_Who is going?" Goldenpaw asked. Sandi, Breezestream, Echopaw, Brokenkit, Lilykit, and Smokekit all meowed to signal they were going. Bitten and Drown signaled with their dirty tails. Dreampaw nodded. _

"_What about the others?" She asked, realizing mostly older cats were staying._

"_We have been here too long to leave. We have gotten used to eating crowfood or nothing at all. Fresh food could make us dangerously sick or kill us because our stomachs are no longer used to it." Fallingwing admitted sadly. Dreampaw turned her head to Morningsong. The WaterClan she-cat was about to explain when the familiar call rose from above the Slavehole. Morningsong and the others led Dreampaw out of the den and they all gathered at the top. The moon above was half its size, signaling that a single cat would be sacrificed instead of a queen and her kit. Dark Tiger looked over all of the slaves._

"_Tigerstar, this half moon we give you a queen. Unlike the full moon sacrifice, this queen will be alone without her kit. I am sure this slave will serve you well." Dark Tiger called to the sky. Star Stripes and Phantom Wolf moved forward and led Plain to the edge. Pit held back a gasp, and by the look of his surprised face, Dead was as stunned as she was. Squirming away from the toms, Plain turned to face all of the cats._

"_Tonight I die, leaving my kits and Clanmates, but I say one thing. I do not die under the name you call me. I am not Plain. I am Morningsong, cat of WaterClan!" She yowled. With a hiss the toms pushed her over the edge. Pit struggled not to run and try and save her. She was in a bad enough spot. Pit's heart was stuck in her throat. Dead rested his tail on her own as a signal of comfort. Dark tiger dismissed the cats and all the slaves bounded into the Slavehole. As was tradition for them, they buried the sacrificed she-cat. Carrion and Crowfood padded over, their paws covered in dirt. _

"_We should leave in waves. We will meet in Sandi's garden and go from there." Carrion meowed. The apprentices nodded. _

"_Breezestream will go with Dreampaw and Goldenpaw last. I will take the kits in the second wave. Sandi will lead with the other three. The tunnels are built so any cat at the entrance can hear a thump on the wall up to the first checkpoint, where we will signal to the next group they can start forward. Dreampaw's group, be as quiet as possible. By that time we are expecting a search party from BloodClan to start chasing us. Move as quickly as possible. We will collapse the tunnel when we are all safely in Sandi's garden, that way a search party can't find us. Hide the entrance as good as you can when you leave." Echopaw explained. All cats agreed and Sandi led the three younger cats into the tunnel. _

_It was a while before they heard the second thump._

"_Goodbye." Amberthorn breathed to Breezestream. She touched his nose and led the apprentices into the tunnel. The second group had left long ago. Darkness engulfed them as Amberthorn and the others sealed the entrance with a large boulder. Panic spread throughout Dreampaw's body as she followed Breezestream's scent. Behind her, Goldenpaw's breath was hot on her tail. It gave her some comfort. _

"_We are at the checkpoint." Breezestream meowed. Sandi's scent was stronger then it was in the rest of the tunnel. That had been the signal of the first checkpoint, just like a border marking. _

_Occasionally, the tunnel had already collapsed some, and the roof let in pale starlight and fresh-air. Dreampaw was grateful for the occasional chance to make her throat feel less constricted. They were approaching a small one as Dreampaw noticed something different. Unlike the larger holes, it let in much light and the air wasn't tainted with the scent of BloodClan. It had no particular scent, but many different cats'. She perked her ears as a young cat's voice shrieked in delight. _

"_Another group of cats Jen! This is the fifth one since this hole opened up in our garden!" It mewed. _

"_Mouse-brain! The first two times was the same cat, and then she was also in the first real group." Another she-cat commented. _

"_Whatever!" the first snapped._

"_Touchy, aren't we Ruby?" The second, who Dreampaw guessed was the one called Jen, mewed. _

"_Sorry! It is your turn to tell them they are a day away from their destination." The first snapped. Her pawsteps disappeared. The three cats stepped into the light. Dreampaw realized it was sunhigh. Half the day had gone by since the last hole._

"_Hi! My name is Jen, and I was ordered by that Sandi cat to tell you that this hole is a days walk away from your destination, without sleep. She said to tell you to sleep well tonight and move again in the morning." The small cat meowed. Her face was ginger and black with a white ear. _

"_Thank you." Breezestream meowed. Jen nodded and turned around. Her shadow disappeared from the hole. _

_The group passed a dark hole, signaling it was night. _

"_Lets stop to sleep." Breezestream decided. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw nodded. Dreampaw was happy to sit down, until a jolt of pain shot through her body. She bit her lip to stop herself from calling out. Breezestream glanced at her, obviously noting her discomfort. _

"_Are you alright?" Goldenpaw asked, also noticing her pain. Dreampaw nodded uncertainly. Breezestream blinked. _

"_You sure?" She asked. Her eyes betrayed her worry. Dreampaw began to nod, but another jolt of pain made her shake her head. Breezestream moved forward and looked her up and down._

"_Your kits are coming." The queen meowed, trying to sound as calm as possible. Dreampaw's eyes widened, but she winced as more pain coursed through her. She could feel the kits coming now, pain shooting through her more and more frequently. She felt as if she could barely stand it._

_Three kits laid at Dreampaw's stomach, suckling. In the dim light, she could barely tell their colors, but she knew all three were she-cats. Goldenpaw pushed closer to her. The pale starlight turned his fur more of a silver then a gold. His green eyes were almost black. He licked her head comfortingly. _

"_You are alright?" He asked as Dreampaw breathed hard and rested her head. She moved her head in a weak nod._

"_She will be weak for a couple of days, but she should be able to make it out of the tunnel. We should be at Sandi's garden by sunhigh. Hopefully it won't be long before we can get into WaterClan's territory and get her some borage. For now, she just needs to rest." Breezestream ordered. Both cats nodded and Dreampaw was soon asleep with her kits at her belly. _


	7. Dreampaw's Kits

Dreampaw's body ached as she carried one of her kits through the tunnel. As Breezestream had said, she felt weak and tired, but she didn't want to stop moving for anything other then to nurse. She had finally been able to tell the color of the balls of fluff. None of them looked like their hated father. The two smallest were calico and white like Dreampaw, but the third, which Breezestream was carrying, was a pure white like her dead friend Morningsong.

Breezestream paused beneath a hole and set the white kit down.

"I think they are hungry again." She mewed. The kit had started mewling as soon as she was set down. Dreampaw allowed the kits to suckle as they rested for a moment.

"Have you decided what you are going to name them?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Only one." Dreampaw replied. The white kit squirmed away from Dreampaw and more into the light. Her fur reflected the sunlight, making it look as if she was made of the morning sun.

"Is it the white one that you have decided the name for?" Breezestream asked. All cats watched as the white kit stretched herself across the ground before curling up.

"Morningkit." Dreampaw mewed. The kit wasn't asleep for long, and began to mewl loudly for Dreampaw. Breezestream purred and picked Morningkit up to take her to Dreampaw. As she was set down, Morningkit cuddled close to Dreampaw's belly and fell asleep again.

"We had better get going again. The others' scents are getting stronger, so it shouldn't be much longer." Breezestream noted. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw nodded and picked up the calicos. Breezestream picked up Morningkit and they continued on through the tunnel.


	8. A Happy Return

_Dreampaw paused for a second, perking her ears. The tunnel began to rise up, and she thought she had heard their names being called._

"_Did you hear that?" Breezestream whispered through Morningkit. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw nodded. _

"_Lets just keep moving. I can smell fresh air." Goldenpaw pointed out. The she-cats nodded and continued forward. They had gone only a few foxlengthes when a voice called out._

"_Breezestream? If you can hear me, keep moving. You are almost to my garden." It called._

"_Sandi must have scented us coming." Goldenpaw noted. Breezestream looked back with a nod and they moved forward again, faster this time. Light filtered in through the tunnel, and ahead Dreampaw could see a steep incline. Breezestream started up. Dreampaw went second, but felt tired as soon as she took a few pawsteps. Breezestream disappeared out of the tunnel opening and Dreampaw managed to pull herself up. Surprised mews erupted from the gathered cats as they saw Dreampaw had her kits in the tunnel. Sandi took the kit while Lilykit and Echopaw helped to pull Dreampaw up. Goldenpaw followed her, able to get through with the kit in his mouth. _

"_Everyone is out right?" Sandi meowed, glancing back into the tunnel. The last three cats nodded. Sandi took what looked like a green adder in her mouth and stuffed it down the hole. She then ran over and using her teeth turned a stick. Water shot out of the adder._

"_What is that?" Breezestream asked._

"_A hose. I've been watching my Housefolk turn it on and off so much I can do it with my mouth." Sandi explained in a confused manner. Dreampaw glanced at Brokenkit and Smokekit, who were playing with Bitten and drown. Hurt and Scab were sleeping soundly in the shade of a rosebush. Dreampaw hadn't noticed how nice the garden was. Green grass stretch from one wall to the other. A gray slab laid in front of the dwelling, where multiple holes of different sizes looked out into the garden. Walls of rosebushes circled around them, except one spot where it was replaced by a silver object. Sandi filled in the tunnel with dirt from under a bush and jumped on the silver object. _

"_So how do we get to our Clans from here?" Goldenpaw asked, sniffing a bush. _

"_Follow me." Sandi replied before jumping onto the wall. Echopaw picked up the sleeping Hurt and followed. Both cats jumped down. Picking up the kits, the others did the same. Dreampaw landed on soft ground, struggling to hold herself up. She was still extremely tired and weak, and she began to wonder if she would be able to get back to WaterClan before collapsing on the ground._

"_Are we in Clan territory?" Brokenkit asked, sniffing the air. Sandi and the most recent cats shook their heads._

"_This empty dirt spot here is basically a border. Where the forest starts, my sister's Clan sets their markers." Sandi explained. Dreampaw stared at her._

"_Your sister is a Clan cat?" She asked through a mouthful of calico fur. Sandi nodded._

"_She was deputy last time I talked to her. I can never remember what Clan she was from." She meowed. Dreampaw twitched an ear and the group moved forward. Relief washed over Dreampaw as they cross the border and a familiar scent washed over her._

"_WaterClan." She purred. Goldenpaw nodded contentedly. _

"_Is that what this Clan is? Then you know your way right?" Sandi meowed, stopping. Both apprentices shook their heads._

"_We were captured before we could get out of our camp. We had never been into our own territory before." Goldenpaw explained. Sandi tilted her head in frustration._

"_If I lead, we will get lost for sure." She meowed half to herself. Dreampaw slumped down._

"_I wish Morningsong was here." She hissed bitterly. She let the little kit down, opening her mouth to try and smell a patrol. _

"_Anything?" Echopaw asked. Disappointed, Dreampaw shook her head._

"_We must have just missed a patrol. I guess we should split into our Clans and go from there." Goldenpaw decided. Breezestream moved back to start a WindClan group. Echopaw looked confused and indecisive._

"_Technically I don't belong to a Clan. I know Breezestream is a WindClan cat, but I am not sure which clan I want to join." She sighed. Breezestream rubbed against her._

"_I have seen you swim. You are not as fast as many WindClan cats. I think you would do best with Goldenpaw and Dreampaw in WaterClan." The queen choked. Dreampaw felt sympathy for the mother. Even though they were newborns, she would never want to give up her own kits to another Clan. Echopaw looked at her mother with a mixture of pain and excitement in her eyes._

"_Thank you." She breathed, and the mother and daughter touched noses._

"_What about the kits?" Sandi asked, glancing at the apprentice aged kits and the younger ones. Lilykit and Brokenkit held Hurt and Scab while Bitten and Drown sat on their own. They were about five moons. Smokekit and his sister sat close together. _

"_If WaterClan accepts them, that would be the best place. Hurt, Scab and Dreampaw's kits all belong there anyway." Breezestream meowed. _

"_Hopefully Lightstar will accept them." Goldenpaw mewed. Breezestream nodded and with a faint goodbye bounded off in the direction of her own territory. Sandi meowed a goodbye as well and disappeared back into her garden. _

"_They really left the youngest cats on their own in a territory they have never seen before?" Drown asked. Echopaw laughed a bit._

"_Yes, but we are old enough to fend for ourselves if need be." She mewed. Drown and Bitten shared an uneasy glance but followed as they began down a dirt path. A splashing and gurgling alerted Dreampaw. A silver, scaly object flew through the air and landed on Brokenkit, who squeal and jumped backward. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw stared at the object. It was a half-dead fish. Voices could be heard on the other side of the trees._

"_I'm a terrible fisher!" A she-cat moaned._

"_You are not. It takes practice to be able to throw a fish up and catch it. You are a great fisher when you don't throw the fish." A tom's voice comforted. The she-cat sighed, but Dreampaw could hear his tail flick over her muzzle._

"_I think someone is watching us." She commented. _

"_Show yourself!" The tom growled. Goldenpaw whispered something to Echopaw, who quickly took the calico kits and sat down. Goldenpaw flicked his tail for Dreampaw to follow and slowly made his way towards the other cats. Dreampaw stayed close behind. As soon as he pushed through the brambles, gasps erupted from the two cats. Splashes were heard and the she-cat rubbed against him. Fear scent suddenly gripped her._

"_Where is Dreampaw?" She asked. Goldenpaw looked back at Dreampaw. She was half-stuck in the brambles' thorns. She finally freed herself, but ended up tumbling through and landing besides a black tom. He looked a lot like Night Wind and his sister, but his scent was kinder and his build thicker. Immediately, Dreampaw was bombarded by an excited ball of silver fluff. _

"_You two have been gone for so long! Me and Wildpaw thought for sure you were dead!" She gasped. Dreampaw managed to get her to let go and looked at her. She recognized the sleek pelt of her apprentice sister, Featherpaw. As soon as the she-cat could be identified, Dreampaw covered her with licks and began spilling the whole story. _

"_Have you two been around other cats recently? I could barely recognize your scents under that of BloodClan and others." The black cat meowed. Dreampaw realized it was Beetlewing, Featherpaw's mentor. _

"_That's right! We forgot about the others!" Goldenpaw mewed. Featherpaw and Beetlewing tilted their heads._

"_Others?" Featherpaw asked. Sadly, Dreampaw nodded. Beetlewing thought for a moment._

"_Do the others include Morningsong? She was captured with you." He meowed. He was Morningsong's half brother, son of her father but from a different mother. Both cats looked at their paws._

"_Morningsong's dead. She was killed as a sacrifice." Dreampaw managed to choke. Featherpaw pressed against her. Beetlewing shifted his paws. _

"_So who are the others?" Featherpaw asked, trying to break the awkward silence._

"_A bunch of kits and apprentice aged cats from BloodClan. We were all stuck there as slaves to BloodClan. We were the only ones able to escape, except for a WindClan queen and a kittypet." Goldenpaw explained. Beetlewing nodded._

"_Lead us to them and we will take you all back to camp. I'm sure your mentors will be very glad to see you, and new members to the Clan would probably be accepted as well." He meowed. Goldenpaw pushed through the brambles. Dreampaw didn't bother telling them three of the kits were hers. She guessed it would be best to wait. _

"_All of you were slaves?" Beetlewing asked, looking at the small crowd. Those old enough to understand him nodded._

"_These three can't be more then a day old." Featherpaw commented, sniffing Morningkit._

"_They aren't. They were born last night." Goldenpaw explained. Featherpaw gasped._

"_Where is their mother?" She asked. Dreampaw shook her head. Featherpaw shrugged and sniffed Hurt and Scab._

"_Do any of you have names?" Beetlewing asked, also sniffing Hurt and Scab. Something in his eyes told Dreampaw he knew they were Morningsong's. _

"_Not ones they should keep. Their mothers were killed before they could give them Clan names." Echopaw mewed. Both WaterClan cats looked at her and she shrunk back. Beetlewing looked her up and down with curiosity. Her swollen belly seemed to alert him. Brokenkit, Lilykit and Smokekit looked frightened. Bitten and Drown just looked curious. As usual, Morningkit, Hurt, Scab and Dreampaw's calico kits were fast asleep, except for the smallest calico, who was mewling loudly. _

"_Only one of these three has a name." Dreampaw added, signaling towards her own kits. By now, the first kit had started them all mewling. Even Hurt and Scab were yowling for milk. Featherpaw watched them with sympathy. _

"_Whose kits are they?" She asked again. _

"_These two, called Hurt and Scab by BloodClan, are Morningsong's." Echopaw replied, staring at her paws. Beetlewing nodded knowingly. _

"_What is your name?" Featherpaw asked Echopaw, looking over her._

"_Echopaw. My mother is a WindClan cat, but she wanted me to try and become a WaterClan cat. I was born in BloodClan." She replied. Brokenkit, Lilykit and Smokekit shared a glance before Lilykit bounced up._

"_I'm Lilykit and this is my brother Smokekit. And our best friend Brokenkit!" She mewed. Echopaw and Dreampaw laughed. _

"_So you are only an apprentice?" Featherpaw asked Echopaw, ignoring the three excited cats. _

"_Sort of. I'm old enough to be a warrior. Well, a queen." Echopaw replied, batting Lilykit's ear as she bounced around, chasing Hurt. Lilykit stopped and sat bitterly on her haunches. Featherpaw blinked and sat down as well. Dreampaw opened her mouth to scent the air. Her fur rose against her will, and she didn't know why. She barely recognized the scents coming down the path, but the voices gave away the cats moving towards them. Featherpaw perked up and with a nod from her mentor she bounded forward. She turned the corner and a surprised mew sounded before a loud thump. Dreampaw twitched an ear in laughter. _

"_Come on!" Featherpaw's muffled mew sounded. It seemed as though she was carrying a kit, one larger then her. She appeared at the corner with a mouthful of tortoiseshell fur. It was connected to a small struggling body. Hurt and Scab perked up, as did the other three. Their eyes signaled they wanted to play. Lilykit was about to attack when Dreampaw pounced on her tail and pinned it down. She hissed in frustration and sat down. _

"_Is it so important as to drag my apprentice through the dirt?" A soft, sweet voice asked. A pale brown tabby appeared at the turn. She glanced over and her eyes widened. The cat in Featherpaw's mouth wriggled free and looked over at them. With a loud mew of excitement she too pounced on her sister, covering her with licks._

"_Your alright!" She mewed through licks. Dreampaw laughed._

"_And you are the same as always, Wildpaw!" She noted, licking her back. Wildpaw stepped back to look her sister up and down. Her eyes caught on the kits behind her. Lilykit, Brokenkit and Smokekit mewed greetings. _

"_Who are they?" The pale tabby asked. Dreampaw guessed it was Palesong. She had been gone too long to remember the medicine cat. _

"_I'm Lilykit and this is my brother Smokekit. This our best friend Brokenkit and Morningsong's kits Hurt and Scab." The young cat replied before Dreampaw could. She was about to tell them the other three were Dreampaw's, but the she-cat stopped her with a flick of her tail. _

"_These three don't have names." She meowed. Lilykit opened her mouth to talk again, but her brother stepped on her tail to shut her up. He whispered something low enough into her ear that none of them could understand him._

"_Where is Morningsong?" Palesong asked. Everyone who already had the news hung their heads._

"_Dead." Echopaw choked. _

"_Morningsong is dead?" Another voice asked in astonishment. Dreampaw perked up, and Lightstar joined them. Sadly, their group nodded, all except the youngest kits. All the cats looked at their paws mournfully. Dreampaw glanced at her kits. They had began to mewl in hunger._

"_These kits need milk. We have been traveling for about a day and they haven't had much." She commented. Echopaw nodded. _

"_Well then, lets get you guys back to camp." Lightstar meowed and started to turn around._

"_You mean you will let me stay?" Echopaw asked._

"_We will decide that later." Lightstar replied. Echopaw nodded and all the cats padded back to the camp. _

_Dreampaw and Goldenpaw watched in silence as Lightstar looked over Echopaw. Featherpaw sat next to Dreampaw, pressing against her. Lightstar stopped looking over the she-cat and jumped onto the Highrock. _

"_Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" She called. Her expression was unreadable. As soon as cats began appearing, gasping when they saw the newcomers, she motioned them all forward. Featherpaw seemed depressed that her sister was leaving again, but she stayed where she was. _

"_Hopefully this isn't bad." Goldenpaw whispered in her ear. She flicked her tail but kept her gaze locked on Lightstar._

"_Today one of our patrols found something we have been looking for. Our two missing apprentices, Goldenpaw and Dreampaw. With them, they had a queen, three cats the age of apprentices, and a few litters of kits. I have decided that because many of these cats are of WaterClan origin, we will allow them to stay. So, to make it official, I would like Echopaw, Brokenkit, Lilykit, Smokekit, Bitten, Drown, Hurt and Scab to come forward." She meowed. Surprised mews rose from the Clan, some because of Lightstar's decision, others about the many new cats._

"_Go forward a bit." Dreampaw instructed as quietly as possible. Echopaw blinked and stepped up enough to stand side by side the others._

"_I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She was not born of our Clan, nor another, but I can see it in her that she would make a good warrior. Echopaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and to learn what you do not know of it, as well as protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lightstar meowed._

"_I do." Echopaw replied as clearly as possible._

"_Then by the powers of StarClan I give you a warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Echostripe. Now I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Brokenkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brokenpaw. Ambereyes, you will be Brokenpaw's mentor. Lilykit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Silverfeather, you are now ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Lilypaw. Smokekit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Nightstorm, you will mentor Smokepaw. Bitten, Drown, Hurt and Scab. You were born as slaves to BloodClan. In that way, you never gained a name. Now that you have joined this Clan, I take from you your names to give you new ones. Bitten, you will be known as Blackkit. Drown, you will now be known as Snowkit. Hurt, you will now go by the name of Dustkit and Scab will be known as Sandkit. None of you are old enough to be apprentices, so you will be watched over by one of our queens until you are. Finally, the youngest of our new arrivals have no names. I will discuss names for them with those who knew their mother, and I will announce it later." Lightstar meowed. The new mentors touched their apprentices' noses, and the kits squealed in delight. The Clan began to chant their names. Lightstar leaped down and Echostripe joined them. _

"_Your wondering who the mother is, aren't you?" Dreampaw asked. Lightstar nodded._

"_Of course I am, and they need names. Also, Echostripe, tonight you will have to sit silent vigil until I or the dawn patrol releases you." Lightstar meowed. Echostripe nodded. Dreampaw and Goldenpaw sighed._

"_What was it like in BloodClan?" A small, ginger kit asked. Dreampaw blinked in confusion. She had never seen this kit before, but for some reason she looked familiar. Lightstar purred in amusement._

"_Dreampaw, this is your little sister, Smallkit. She was the only one in her litter." She purred finally. Smallkit tilted her head. Immediately Dreampaw could see Featherpaw in the kit's eyes. She stifled a laugh. Smallkit would be a handful, just like her older sister. Just by the events during the day Dreampaw could tell Featherpaw hadn't changed since she left. If Dreampaw had her way, Featherpaw and Wildpaw would switch names. Wildpaw fit Featherpaw better, and Wildpaw was lighter on her feet and had longer fur then Featherpaw. _

"_Nice to meet you Smallkit. Knowing Gingerspot, you might want to get back to the nursery." Dreampaw purred after the surprise washed away. Smallkit perked up and bounded away into the nursery. _

"_Anyway, so what are their names going to be?" Lightstar asked. To Dreampaw's relief, the leader didn't remember about the mother. Dreampaw thought for a moment._

"_The one white kit has got to be Morningkit. She looks so much like Morningsong." She meowed. _

"_How about Dawnkit for one of the calicos?" Goldenpaw asked. The name stood out to Dreampaw, and she knew what to name the third._

"_And the last can be Twilightkit." She decided. Lightstar nodded._

"_Morningkit, Dawnkit and Twilightkit. Sounds great to me." She meowed. With that she jumped back onto the Highrock. Most cats had stayed to wait._

"_For this announcement it is not necessary to call all cats. The three kits brought to us as almost newborns will be Morningkit, in honor of Morningsong, Twilightkit and Dawnkit." She announced. She turned and disappeared into her den. At the same moment, Smallkit appeared happily at the nursery. _

"_Hurry up!" She mewed playfully. A laugh came from the nursery entrance. Dreampaw realized that Gingerspot had not been at the meeting earlier. Winterpetal had also been missing. Now, Dreampaw's mother followed her little sister out of the nursery. Her eyes widened as she saw Dreampaw._

"_Dreampaw!" She gasped. She bounded over and rubbed against her daughter. __Now I know where Featherpaw gets it! She laughed to herself. Gingerspot continued to lick Dreampaw vigorously. The confused little kit watched with her head tilted. Finally, as if she was bored, she leaped onto the passing Featherpaw, knocking her down because of the surprise attack. Playfully Featherpaw stood up with the kit on her back. Dreampaw laughed and looked at her mother. What would the queen think when she knew her apprentice daughter was the mother of the three she-kits they had brought back to camp and just named? _


	9. First Day of Training

Dreampaw followed closely behind Lightstar and Nighthawk. Goldenpaw padded next to her, his golden brown fur enflaming every time he stepped under a ray of sun peeking through the trees. Lightstar disappeared under some brambles, Nighthawk doing the same. With a glance, the apprentices followed. Their mentors were sitting on the side of the training hollow. In the clearing, Brokenpaw and Lilypaw wrestled in the dust. Brokenpaw pinned Lilypaw down, and Ambereyes, a black tom, yowled for them to stop. Brokenpaw stepped back and Lilypaw got up.

"Lets let some other apprentices train. Brokenpaw. We will go do some swimming." He instructed. Brokenpaw nodded and her mentor led the way out of the hollow.

"How about some hunting?" Silverfeather meowed. Lilypaw nodded. With a flick of her tail, she and her mentor disappeared into the undergrowth on the other side of the clearing.

"Great. To start off, lets see how far behind you two are. Dreampaw, I want you n offense. Goldenpaw, defense." Lightstar instructed. Goldenpaw and Dreampaw crouched in the clearing. Dreampaw waited a moment before attacking to give her the element of surprise. Goldenpaw managed to move out of the way, and she ended up skidding in the dirt. She leaped again, and Goldenpaw jumped up. Dreampaw saw the chance and skirted under him, using her muzzle to knock him down. As he flipped over her she kicked with her back legs and sent him flying. He landed with a huff and managed to stand up, blinking. Lightstar meowed for them to stop.

"Alright. That was pretty good, both of you. Dreampaw, you need to inflict more wounds. Right now, your moves can knock the breath out, but any cat who knows how to recover quickly could easily attack you back." Lightstar instructed.

"Goldenpaw, your dodges are nice, but there are other ways to defend yourself." Nighthawk commented.

"Now, I want you two to switch jobs. Dreampaw, you are now on defense. Goldenpaw, offense." Lightstar commanded. Both apprentices crouched again. Dreampaw watched Goldenpaw carefully. He shifted, and she did as well. Finally, he leaped up and charged at her. She twisted so that he missed. She then sliced her paw across his flank. Goldenpaw landed on his feet and jumped up, flying towards Dreampaw. She ducked and lifted her nose to unbalance him. He fell and rolled, but this time he recovered quicker and charged again. She moved out of the way, but he twisted as well and bit her leg. She tried to shake him free, but he held tight, raking his sheathed paw across her flank. He yanked at her leg suddenly and sent her into the dust. He pinned her down.

"That's enough. Now we know your weak and strong points. Dreampaw, your defense is great. You use speed as well as unbalancing. Goldenpaw, you are strong in offense. I liked how you grabbed Dreampaw's leg and pulled her to knock her down. It would be difficult for an enemy to recover right away. I think we are ready to check your hunting." Nighthawk meowed. Goldenpaw nodded and they both slipped into the undergrowth. Dreampaw turned back to Lightstar.

"We will continue working on your fighting." She meowed.

Dreampaw searched the fresh-kill pile for something to eat. Her eyes caught on a medium sized fish. Beside her, Goldenpaw also looked for something to eat.

"Want to share this fish?" She asked, pulling it out. He nodded and she carried it over to the log where the apprentices ate. There was a spot underneath where it leaned on a stump, the perfect spot to eat. Dreampaw set it down and prepared to sit and eat, but she was suddenly attacked by a ball of fluff.

"I got you!" Smallkit mewed playfully. Dreampaw laughed after she realized who it was.

"Apparently I am not allowed dinner tonight." She purred. Smallkit purred triumphantly.

"I'm glad I have my other sister." She mewed, holding onto Dreampaw's back and rubbing her face on her sister. Dreampaw purred. Smallkit jumped off and sat next to Goldenpaw. Dreampaw rolled her eyes and sat next to her. She was about to take a bite of the fish when Featherpaw and Wildpaw appeared in front of them.

"Have you guys heard?" Wildpaw asked, sitting down. All three cats hook their heads.

"I heard from Shallowpool that Lightstar is going to call a meeting. She said it was a surprise for all of us." Featherpaw mewed. Dreampaw tilted her head.

"A surprise?" She asked. Before the others could reply, Lightstar's body blocked the sun.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" She called. Dreampaw sighed and they padded to sit underneath the Highrock. When all the cats had gathered, Lightstar flicked her tail.

"Featherpaw, Blackkit, Snowkit and Smallkit, come forward please." she meowed. Featherpaw blinked, looking at her sisters.

"What?" She whispered. Dreampaw pushed her forward.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lightstar meowed. With a quick glance at Dreampaw, who nodded, she looked up at Lightstar.

"I do." Her voice was mixed with excitement and disappointment.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Featherstream. StarClan honors your patience and your will, and we accept you as a full warrior of WaterClan. Now I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Blackkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Shallowpool, you will mentor Blackpaw. Snowkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Shadepatch, you will mentor Snowpaw. Smallkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw. Dewfrost, you will mentor Smallpaw." Lightstar mewed. Blackpaw, Snowpaw and Smallpaw touched noses with their new mentors. Featherstream looked proud. Lightstar meowed something to Featherstream as the Clan began to chant their names. Featherstream nodded and padded to the entrance, where she sat down. Dreampaw's mouth felt dry. Featherstream had become a warrior without her.

"Are you alright?" Wildpaw asked. Dreampaw thought for a second, then she shook her head. She wasn't okay. Her sister had just gotten her name, even after they promised they would get theirs together. Dreampaw stalked back to the apprentices den. Wildpaw followed and they squeezed in together.

"Leave me alone." Dreampaw growled. Wildpaw growled back and hit Dreampaw's head hard with her paw.

"No. You listen. Featherstream tried to wait for you. She deserves this a lot. When you disappeared, she told me that if she was to get her name before you returned, she would kill herself. She was supposed to get her name a few moons ago, but when she was told she was going to get it, she purposely injured herself for a few moons to wait for you. Now that she is completely healed up, Lightstar said that we need warriors too badly for her to wait for you. You can't blame her." Wildpaw hissed. It helped only a little.

"Featherstream hurt herself to wait for me?" She asked finally. Wildpaw nodded.

"She almost broke her shoulder, and then she would never have been a warrior." Wildpaw mewed. She seemed relieved to have gotten something to Dreampaw.

"I'm sorry I got so upset. I have been under so much stress lately." Dreampaw sighed, flopping her head down on her paws. Wildpaw placed her tail n her sister's shoulder.

"You know, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She purred comfortingly. Dreampaw wanted to pour her heart out to her sister. She wanted to tell her of the horror called BloodClan, and that the three young she-kits were hers. She wanted to say how she burst in front of Quick Run and was punished with the kits. More then anything, she wanted the mess to be over, for her life to be back to normal. She didn't want to secretly be a queen. She was an apprentice. Apprentices weren't supposed to have kits, but she did. She was alone now. Her kits would never know they were hers, and the Clan would never know the pride of their mother. Her sister was a warrior without her. Her world was falling apart. And it was all because of BloodClan.


End file.
